My Very Twisted 7th Heaven Story
by Slo Motion
Summary: I was bored...so, so bored when I wrote this. It's basically my own little twisted story about various 7th Heaven characters. Open to flames, because this is just a result of my being bored as all hell.


My Very Twisted 7th Heaven Story  
  
A\N: This is what happens when I have WAY too much sugar and I was really bored. I felt like typing this. It's NOT to bash 7th Heaven. I myself love the show. This is just for fun. Since I can't really update because I HAVE A TERRIBLE CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!!!!  
  
NOTE: This my sad attempt at humor.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven. They only person I own in this story is Lizzie.  
  
Rating: PG-13, for sexual content.  
  
People in this story that will appear in scenes: Eric\Annie. Mary\Carlos, Matt\Sara, Lucy\Kevin, Simon\Cecelia, Sam\David\Happy, Ben\Peter's Mom Paris, Roxanne\Chandler, Ruthie\Peter\Lizzie  
  
~*~*~*~Part 1: Eric and Annie's loveless marriage~*~*~*~  
  
Eric and Annie Camden were making out in their bedroom again. They were about to reach the bed when Eric pushed away. Annie looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Annie asked.  
  
"Well, its just I think we're getting to old for sex." Eric admitted to his wife.  
  
"What do you mean? Is it me?" Annie asked.  
  
"Well no." Said Eric.  
  
"Then why?" Annie asked.  
  
"I already stated my reason. I think were getting to old for sex." Eric said.  
  
"Oh, so now you're saying you don't love me!" Annie screamed her eyes tearing up.  
  
"Annie I never said that." Eric said.  
  
"Don't talk to me!" Annie yelled and locked herself in the bathroom.  
  
Eric sat down on the bed.  
  
"Boy, somebody's got a nasty case of PMS this week." Eric said to himself.  
  
"I heard that!" Annie screamed.  
  
"Oh God, help me." Eric said to himself.  
  
"I heard that to!" Annie screamed even louder.  
  
Eric lied down on the bed and let out a loud sigh. Somebody let the air out of their marriage and that was for sure.  
  
~*~*~*~End Part 1~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~Part 2: Mary and Carlos talk~*~*~*~  
  
Mary and Carlos sat on the couch in their living room. They were watching some messed up TV show called 'Switched'.  
  
"So Mary when did the doctor say you were gonna drop that load again?" Carlos asked with his eyes fixed on the TV.  
  
"Carlos, why are you talking about our baby like that?" Mary asked.  
  
"I don't know. To tell the truth I don't really wanted a baby. The only reason I slept with you is because I was looking for a thrill." Carlos said, without giving Mary a second look.  
  
"I can't believe you!!!" Mary yelled at her husband.  
  
"Don't go on like on old haggy house wife again. I mean what's the big deal. All babies ever do is make gross sounds and puke." Carlos said.  
  
"I can't believe you!" Mary said.  
  
She got up off the couch and stormed angrily towards the bedroom, slammed the door, and locked it behind her.  
  
"Women." Carlos said simply and turned back to the TV.  
  
~*~*~*~End Of Part 2~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~Part 3: Matt and Sara's 'perfect' life~*~*~*~  
  
Matt and Sara were making out on the couch. They started to undress each other when all of a sudden Matt pulled away.  
  
"I just remembered I have to go get milk." Matt said.  
  
Before Sara could respond Matt ran out the door.  
  
"That was weird." Sara said to herself.  
  
Matt had been like this since last May when they thought Sara was pregnant. Matt seem to push away all "sexual" relations in their lives.  
  
"I guess he just doesn't wanna get me pregnant." Sara said.  
  
She turned on the TV and started to watch her favorite soap "All My Children".  
  
But she wondered. Was that really why Matt avoided having sex with her?  
  
~*~*~*~End Of Part 3~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~Part 4: Lucy and Kevin argue~*~*~*~  
  
"But why not?" Lucy whined.  
  
"Because Luce. I don't think we should." Kevin said.  
  
"But." Lucy began.  
  
"No buts Lucy we're NOT ready to have a child and that's final." Kevin said.  
  
"Please." Lucy begged.  
  
"No Luce you even said so yourself that you should finish school." Kevin stated.  
  
"I changed my mind." Lucy said.  
  
"Well I didn't." Kevin said.  
  
"Fine. Have it your way." Lucy pouted.  
  
"I will." Kevin said.  
  
Lucy stormed off, knowing she wouldn't win. She left Kevin in the garage apartment alone.  
  
"Thank you God." Kevin said.  
  
~*~*~*~End Of Part 4~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~Part 5: Simon and Cecelia's little game~*~*~*~  
  
Simon and Cecelia were in Simon's room. They were on his bed making out. They had the door locked.  
  
As they kissed, Simon slid his tongue into Cecelia's mouth. She then slid her own tongue into Simon's mouth.  
  
"That feels nice." Cecelia said.  
  
"It does." Simon said.  
  
The continued to kiss like crazy. Until Simon started to pull off Cecelia's top. And Cecelia undid Simon's pants. And we all know what happened next.  
  
~*~*~*~End Of Part 5~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~Part 6: Happy outsmarts Sam and David~*~*~*~  
  
There was a tray of freshly baked cookies on the counter. Sam and David just loved cookies. So they immediately wanted them.  
  
"Cookies yummy!!!" They shouted in unison.  
  
But Happy jumped up onto the counter and grabbed the tray. She landed on the ground and ate them all up.  
  
"NO HAPPY OUR COOKIES!!!!!" They cried.  
  
~*~*~*~End Of Part 6~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~Part 7: Paris and Ben are cooking in the kitchen~*~*~*~  
  
Paris and Ben were in the kitchen at Paris's house. They were on top of each other making out. When Ben stuck his hands up her shirt. And unclasped her bra. And you don't wanna know the rest.  
  
~*~*~*~End Of Part 7~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~Part 8: Roxanne and Chandler are heating things up~*~*~*~  
  
Roxanne and Chandler were at Chandler's house. They were making out on the couch. They were the only two there.  
  
Then all of a sudden, Chandler felt Roxanne unzip his pants. He looked at her.  
  
"Are you sure we should do this?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Why not? I love you. And I think were ready to take this step." Roxanne said.  
  
"I guess your right." Chandler said.  
  
"I am." Roxanne said in a sexy voice.  
  
They then continued to kiss and undress each other. Both sure they were being screw-ups by having sex so soon. But neither said a word.  
  
~*~*~*~End Of Part 8~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~Part 9: Peter fesses up~*~*~*~  
  
"I like you." Peter said to Lizzie.  
  
"What?" Lizzie asked, puzzled.  
  
"Wait I don't like you. I LOVE YOU." Peter said.  
  
"Peter.." Lizzie began.  
  
But Peter cut her off with a kiss.  
  
Ruthie walked into the room. She stopped short when she saw her best friend and boyfriend kissing.  
  
"Oh my God." She whispered to herself.  
  
She felt tears come up into her eyes. She ran out of the room crying.  
  
Lizzie pushed Peter off of her.  
  
"Peter how could you." Lizzie said angrily and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Oh well, might as well go home and watch TV." Peter said.  
  
So he left.  
  
~*~*~*~End Of Part 8~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~End Of Story~*~*~*~  
  
A\N: Sorry if that was offending in anyway at all. Review. And flame if you want. Because this isn't a serious story. I wrote it for fun. You know. Just for the heck of it.  
  
-Alexa 


End file.
